The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is a PC game played by Ross, Barry and Brian on Steam Train. The three of them are playing the browser-based 30th Anniversary Edition of the game, which has some enhancements over the original, including graphics. As in, any graphics at all. Not "new graphics", just graphics. Episodes # Waiting Game # Strength in Peanuts # Poetry for Days # Load Bros. # Snoozing and Losing # Tasting the Darkness # Math Class Playthrough Ross, Barry and Brian play through the game co-co-operatively, working together to solve its puzzles. Barry and Brian are both intimately familiar with both the game and the Hitchhiker's Guide franchise in general, and spend much of the playthrough discussing in-jokes and trivia, letting Ross do most of the puzzle-solving as a newcomer to the series. Barry and Brian also take turns narrating the game, while occasionally letting Ross do some narration. Save Descriptions * I cant a FORD to lose * take your male * AAAAAAAAAAAARGH * this is p NUTS * brian rules and ross sucks many asses * babby fish * brian kicks all those asses ross sucked before * brian more like BRAIN because he's such a NERD * ross is a nice guy who sucks butts * its mine no take * barry is good at saving * dont break this BBC * oh my god sooo interesting Game Information The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy is an interactive fiction video game based on the comedic science fiction series of the same name. It was designed by series creator Douglas Adams and Infocom's Steve Meretzky, and was first released in 1984 for the Apple II, Macintosh, Commodore 64, CP/M, DOS, Amiga, Atari 8-bit and Atari ST. It is Infocom's fourteenth game. The game loosely mirrors a portion of the series' plot, representing most of the events in the first book. Arthur Dent wakes up one day to find his house about to be destroyed by a construction crew to make way for a new bypass. His friend Ford Prefect, who is secretly an extraterrestrial, helps to calm Arthur down and hitches them a ride on one of the ships in the approaching Vogon constructor fleet, moments before the fleet destroys the Earth to make way for a new hyperspace bypass. The Hitchhiker's Guide is a text adventure game, where the player, in the role of Arthur Dent, solves a number of puzzles to complete various objectives to win the game. This includes collecting and using a number of items within their inventory. The player has a limited variety of commands that they can enter to observe, move about, and interact with the game's world, such as "look", "inventory", "north" (to move north) "take screwdriver", or "put robe on hook". HHGTTG gained a reputation for deviousness. Computer Gaming World reported on rumors that "several important people within the game industry cannot (snicker, snicker!!!) even get out of the first room!" Trivia * While the Grumps have played parser-based games and heavily text-oriented games before on the show, this is the first 100% text-based game played on Steam Train and the Game Grumps YouTube channel. External Links * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy 30th Anniversary Edition, playable at the BBC website Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Train Games